


Just Us Tonight

by RMarie124



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A whole bunch of Fluff, F/M, I just love these two so much, during and post-canon, four plus one style fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Four times Aang and Katara are interrupted during moments alone, and one time they finally aren't.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Just Us Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a 4+1 style story for these two, and thus this fic was born! I threw a little Aang and Toph friendship for fun, and because I love the concept of their friendship. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**I.**

Katara has been waiting for this moment all her life.

The war is _finally_ over.

She’s been waiting for another moment for months, now, and seeing the way the setting sun makes Aang’s robes look like they’re glowing, seeing the look of relief and peace in his eyes, she knows this is the right time.

Everyone’s delighted laughter rings in her ears, but the sound is already fading against the magnitude of what she’s decided to do. She comes to stand beside him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She opens her arms, and he falls in, both of them sighing and holding each other close. Katara has been hugging him a lot more since the war ended, as if she’s still not entirely convinced he’s really there.

And as they part, she knows this is it. She can see it in his eyes, too. She pulls him in and sparks burst behind her eyelids. A small noise catches in the back of her throat, and she drapes her arms around his neck, stepping closer as his wrap around her waist. If she could stay in this moment forever, the glow of the setting sun behind them, the taste of peace on her tongue, she would.

“Katara, Aang, we were—ew, quit giving me the oogies!” Sokka’s voice cuts through the moment and they both jump back.

Katara’s face is burning, so is Aang’s and she is angry at her brother for being upset about her kissing Aang when he kisses Suki all the time so she gets right up in his face and tells him. Only a gentle, if nervous, hand on her arm stops her. Aang is still blushing furiously but he stammers through asking Sokka for his permission to date Katara (if she’ll have him, which _yes, she will_ ) and Sokka softens and says that he couldn’t imagine anyone better.

She couldn’t be happier.

**II.**

Aang takes his Avatar Duties seriously. He _really_ does. He cares deeply about maintaining peace in the world and making sure that something like the Hundred Years War doesn’t happen again in his lifetime.

Aang is also a teenager who’s childhood and teenage years were taken by being frozen, rushing to master the elements, defeating the firelord, and then being rushed into a life of diplomacy. So, while he cares, he also desperately wants to spend time with Katara.

_Alone_.

They’re both so busy and in high demand at these diplomatic functions that Aang really only catches glimpses of Katara here and there, their eyes meeting in the fray. Her expression usually says _when will we be done_ , but only for a moment, before becoming neutral again. He often returns her looks with the same expression.

Tonight, they’re lucky.

The Earth King’s wife has just had her baby, and for once, Aang and Katara are not sought after as much as they usually are. He waits and they give their congratulations to the happy couple, Aang blesses the baby at King Kuei’s request, but now, they’re left alone. Aang takes her hand, grins at her, and pulls her to a back door in the vast ballroom.

Soon, he’s got her against a wall in a back hallway, they’re kissing, and it’s wonderful just like it always is. Katara’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down closer and he obliges, sharing in her desire to be as close as is appropriate for the situation. Her dress is soft beneath his fingertips, her body warm against his, and he never wants to leave this moment.

The sound of a throat clearing behind them has them jumping apart. Aang swallows a groan of disappointment, and schools his face into one he reserves for these types of functions: pleasant neutrality. He turns to find an attendant shifting on two feet, looking nervous.

“Avatar Aang, Master Katara,” The attendent says, “Your presence has been requested again by the Earth King.”

“Thank you.” Aang and Katara bow. He doesn’t bother asking the attendant not to say anything, because they never do.

It’s like this is their free pass from the adults, an apology of sorts for being forced into politics at such a young age.

He’ll sneak into her room tonight, though, just as he always does.

**III.**

_I’m pregnant_.

The words echo in Aang’s mind, overriding nearly anything else he’s heard tonight. He has to tamp down the huge smile that keeps threatening to spread, as a meeting about the subject of continued reparations efforts is not the place to laugh and jump for joy. It’s the time to make demands and work out solutions.

But _Spirits,_ Aang wants to jump on an air scooter and ride for hours, just to return to the house he and Katara have here in the Fire Nation and shower her with endless affection and love and delirious delight. She’d looked radiant in the morning light when she’d whispered the words to him. He’d kissed her fiercely, both of them breathless by the time they pulled away. But they’d had no real time for planning any sort of announcement. The only thing they discussed was how to bribe Toph to keep quiet when she inevitably finds out.

After hours of discussion, Zuko finally declares the meeting over and soon, they’re all at an afterparty. Aang holds tightly onto Katara’s hand, and tries his best to isolate the small heartbeat he felt earlier that morning as they were getting ready.

He locates it, a small _thud-thud_ among a chorus of other heartbeats, and he wants nothing more than to hear it alone again. He pulls Katara out of the room through a side door they’d discovered when they were younger, and there in the hallway, he holds her close and shifts his feet on the ground to hear the beat of their baby’s heart.

“I can’t believe it.” Aang whispers, kissing her gently. “I’m so happy right now.”

“I’m sure your cheeks are sore from all the smiling you’ve been doing about it.” Katara teases. “Do you feel the heartbeat? Is it strong?”

Aang nods. “It’s smaller, but it’s there.”

She leans up to kiss him, drawing him in as she always does, and he’s all too happy to oblige. The most wonderful woman on the planet is pregnant with _their_ child, and he cannot wait to be a father. He’s already started designing slings in his head that will work with his robes and Katara’s usual outfit.

“Hey Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, I felt you leave but could’ve sworn there was a third person.” Toph’s voice breaks them apart. “I got worried, thinking someone was following you, but then I realized. Katara’s pregnant, isn’t she?”

Aang and Katara look at each other, and she nods.

“Yes, I am.” Katara places a hand lightly over her lower belly.

A grin breaks out on Toph’s face. “It’s about time. I can’t wait to raise hell with that kid as the cool aunt.”

Aang would learn later, after their children were well into their teens, that Toph checked in with the baby’s heartbeat for all of Katara’s pregnancies, much like he had. He said he had done the same for Toph’s pregnancies and instead of getting a punch on the arm, he got a quiet _thank you_.

**IV.**

They are _finally_ alone in their room, a three year old Bumi asleep in his own room after much fussing and crying. At first, they’d collapsed in exhaustion, but only moments later, Aang had kissed her between her shoulder blades, on her shoulder, on her neck, and suddenly she wasn’t so sleepy anymore.

His weight on top of hers was steadying, and welcome after so many months of not being able to find the time to be alone between their jobs and raising Bumi. She’s breathless, kissing him with everything she has, her hands wrapped possessively around his body. He drops his face to her neck, kissing a path down the sensitive skin and she lets out a small noise. Aang’s hands are warm against her body, and _Spirits,_ she doesn’t want to leave this moment. Ever.

Three years of parenting seems to have sharpened their instincts, though, and the pitter patter of small feet on the temple floors seems to multiply in sound. Katara holds back a sound of disappointment as she and Aang look at each other, frozen in a moment of waiting to see what will happen next.

And sure enough, they’re both correct. Aang rolls off of her just in time.

“Mommy?” A small voice through their now open door. “Daddy?”

Aang gets up out of bed, giving Katara time to adjust her nightgown. He picks up Bumi and turns around so that the young child’s gaze stays hopefully just on his father.

“What’s up, Bum?” He asks, rubbing his son’s back.

“Can’t sleep. I want to stay with you.” Katara can see now that Bumi is pouting.

“I know little man, but we agreed to start trying to have you stay in your own room.” Aang counters, but sits down in bed with Bumi still in his arms. “How about this, I’ll take you back to your room, and tell you stories until you fall asleep. Then, you can stay with me and mom tomorrow. How does that sound?”

It is silent while Bumi processes the deal, and Katara reaches out to smooth his mussed up hair. It never stays tamed, and Katara suspects that it will stay that way for the rest of his life. Eventually, Bumi nods. He reaches out for Katara, and her heart melts at the gesture. It never fails to make her happy to see her son reaching for her. She hugs Bumi and watches as Aang carries him out to his room.

Katara waits up for Aang, just like she always does.

**V.**

Katara feels like she’s fourteen and on the run again, here in the small camp she and Aang have set up in the woods. They landed a few hours ago and have been relaxing ever since. It feels almost taboo to be curled up close to him in their tent, like it did when the Gang was still traveling together after the war. But they’re married, and have been for some years now. Three children have come and Katara loves all of them, but she’s thankful for this time alone she has with Aang.

Aang sighs contentedly and tightens his grip around her waist ever so slightly. Katara raises her eyes to find him looking down at her already, a small smile on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks, quietly.

“How nice it is that we have this camp all to ourselves.” He blushes. “As much as I love Sokka, Toph, and Zuko, I don’t miss getting interrupted or yelled at.”

Katara can’t help but laugh. “Me too.”

He kisses her sweetly, his lips brushing softly over hers. She responds in kind, keeping the kiss slow and languid. Though they’ve learned to find time alone, they’re rarely alone enough to not be interrupted, and Katara wants this to last as long as possible, no matter where it leads.

Aang’s hand comes to cup one side of her face, the other pulling her closer to him on their shared sleeping mat. Their legs tangle together, and Katara places both of her hands on Aang’s chest, curling them gently against bare skin. Their kiss has grown to something more heated, the intent evident in the way Aang bites her lower lip.

Here in their tent, in their small camp, Katara silently thanks the Spirits for this time alone with her husband. It is rare to see him so relaxed, so free of tension in his brow, and the way he’s looking at her isn’t something she’ll ever complain about.

As he pulls her closer, Katara can’t help but smile into their kiss. They are truly alone together for the first time in years on a beautiful night.

She couldn’t be happier.


End file.
